Little Secret
by Starlight.Jr
Summary: Mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya Hinata harus merelakan rahasia kecil miliknya menjadi konsumsi publik.


**Desclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Mainstream**

 **Pairing: NarutoxHinata**

 **Little Secret**

Hinata kecil dulu memiliki banyak impian. Gadis kecil itu selalu memanjatkan doa kepada Kami– _sama_ agar impiannya terwujud. Hinata percaya jika dia percaya maka semua impiannya akan terwujud.

Hinata dewasa lebih berpikir realistis. Daftar panjang impian–impian yang ingin diwujudkannya telah lama dikubur dalam–dalam, Sekarang Hinata lebih berharap dia memiliki hidup yang damai dan berkecukupan. Menjadi mahasiswa mandiri dengan kemampuan _financial_ di bawah rata–rata tidaklah mudah. Jika gadis–gadis di kampusnya berlomba–lomba untuk berdandan dan mengikuti mode yang sedang tren, maka Hinata akan berlomba dengan waktu untuk mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk menghasilkan lembaran yen untuk menopang hidupnya.

Hinata bukan anak yatim piatu atau putri yang terbuang. Gadis itu memiliki keluarga kecil di Sapporo. Ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga memiliki usaha _tofu_ kecil–kecilan. Ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga. Hinata memiliki seorang adik perempuan, Hanabi namanya. Sekarang sedang duduk di bangku sekolah senior.

Sebenarnya menjadi mandiri adalah keputusan Hinata. Oh, sungguh.. Hiashi tidak pernah berniat lepas tanggung jawab terhadap biaya pendidikan Hinata. Tapi gadis itu bersikeras untuk mandiri. Hinata merasa bersalah saja. Inginnya Hiashi sih, Hinata menjadi seorang dokter, tapi Hinata sanggupnya masuk jurusan Seni. Untuk mengurangi beban mental yang di deritanya, Hinata berinisiatif untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap biaya hidupnya di Tokyo. Biar Hanabi saja deh yang menjadi dokter nantinya.

"Dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu, aku jadi yakin kau benar–benar dapat berbicara dengan roh."

Kalimat itu membuat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh. Mendapati sosok wanita berambut pirang tengah berpangku tangan, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Hinata heran. Hinata menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tahu itu tidak benar Ino– _chan_." jelasnya,

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau di kampusnya tersebar gossip Hinata memiliki kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan roh. Gadis itu tidak tahu sejak kapan, namun gossip itu mulai beredar luas begitu saja. Setiap kali Hinata bengong, mereka akan bilang dirinya mulai berinteraksi dengan mahluk lain. Padahal Hinata melakukan itu jika sudah mulai merasa lelah saja. Ah, entahlah. Hinata bahkan tidak berusaha menghentikan gossip itu. Dia terlalu lelah.

"Ah.. aku benar–benar tidak sabar untuk nanti malam." seru Ino, Hinata masih bungkam. Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu malah sibuk merapikan beberapa bunga. "Jangan bilang kau lupa Hinata." tuduh Ino. Gadis itu tahu betul sepak terjang Hinata setelah dua tahun menjadi teman sekaligus partner kerja di toko bunga milik Kurenai. Hinata meringis. Kalau boleh jujur, gadis itu memang tidak ingat ada apa dengan malam ini.

"Hah, kau benar–benar tidak tertolong lagi Hinata," keluh gadis Yamanaka itu, "Malam ini, _girl time_ yang diatur Sakura. Ingat?"

Oh.. _girl time_.. kalau boleh jujur, Hinata tidak menyukai acara sejenis itu. Tapi terlalu sulit menolak ajakan Ino yang sepenuhnya adalah paksaan. Gadis itu selalu bilang kalau Hinata tidak tertolong lagi. Menyandang gelar status 'sendirian' hingga umur 20 tahun adalah suatu bencana menurut gadis Yamanaka itu. Dengan ikut perkumpulan seperti itu, Ino bilang akan lebih membuka pikiran Hinata. 'Sendiri'? Sebenarnya sih Hinata ingin membela diri, tapi rasanya Hinata belum siap membongkar rahasia kecil yang dimilikinya. Oh ayolah, hidupnya tidak semenyedihkan itu.

…

Dan disinilah mereka, berada di dalam _club_ dengan beberapa pemuda yang menurut perkiraan Hinata juga mahasiswa seperti dirinya. Hinata ingin mempertanyakan keabsahan _girl time_ yang digadang–gadang Ino sejak tadi sore. Kenapa ada beberapa pemuda di acara _girl time_ mereka? Ini lebih seperti _goukon_. Sakura yang memprakarsai acara ini tampak sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak. Mereka tampak akrab, sama halnya dengan Ino dan dua pemuda lainnya yang kini sedang tertawa setelah pemuda berambut cepak itu berucap sesuatu. Lagi–lagi gadis itu menghela nafas. Akan menjadi sangat kacau jika 'dia' sampai tahu aku ikut acara seperti ini, gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Ino– _chan_ , Sakura– _chan_ , aku permisi sebentar." Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya agar dapat menandingi alunan musik yang diputar. Keduanya menoleh, memandangnya heran.

"Toilet." jelas Hinata dapat menangkap arti pandangan itu. "Kau baik–baik saja? Perlu ditemani?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Hinata mengangguk, "Tak apa, aku akan segera kembali."

…

"Apa aku pulang saja?" gumam gadis itu memandang tampilan dirinya di depan cermin toilet. Mungkin itu bukanlah keputusan yang buruk. Ino dan Sakura akan mengerti. Hinata hanya perlu pulang diam–diam dan memberi kabar setelah dirinya nanti tiba di apartement kecil miliknya. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagi kedua sahabatnya itu untuk menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel putihnya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _Moshi_ – _moshi_.." ucap Hinata pelan kepada seseorang di seberang sana. Hinata sedikit gugup, "Ah.. aku sedang ada acara dengan Sakura– _chan_ dan Ino– _chan_."

Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya mendengar respon seseorang diseberang sana, "Ah, tidak. Aku akan segera sampai di sana." katanya cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Gadis itu harus segera pulang atau semuanya akan berubah menjadi kacau.

…

Nafas Hinata sedikit tersenggal ketika tiba di depan pintu apartementnya. Pintunya sudah tidak terkunci lagi, namun ruangan itu gelap. Hinata menelan ludah. Bukanya 'orang itu' kembali tiga hari lagi? kenapa tiba–tiba menghubungi Hinata dan bilang kalau 'dia' sudah berada di apartement gadis itu?

Hinata melangkah pelan. Berniat menyalakan lampu untuk mengusir kegelapan yang membatasi jarak pandng Hinata.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Hinata bergidik, suara itu begitu dekat di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan orang itu berada di belakangnya. "Jawab aku Hinata." orang itu kembali bersuara, kali ini Hinata dapat merasakan hawa hangat dari hembusan nafas pemuda itu.

"Se–sejak kapan kau…" Hinata menelan ludah. Ucapannya teputus ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengenai lehernya.

"Kau bermain di belakangku Hinata," lirih orang itu, "Aku sangat tidak menyukainya, kau tahu itu."

Hinata menelan ludah. Seratus persen dia akan mendapat masalah. Seharusnya gadis itu tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang itu.

"Na–Naruto– _kun_ , ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Hinata coba menjelaskan, "Ayo kita bicara." katanya mencoba bernegosiasi.

…

Pria di depannya menatapnya tajam. Hinata menelan ludah, tangannya saling bertautan. Keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan di satu–satunya sofa di ruangan itu. Pria itu, Namikaze Naruto, tengah memandangnya tajam menunggu penjelasan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau mereka teman–temanku." kata Hinata memulai percakapan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatkan mereka."

"Jangan!" seru Hinata menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jujur saja, Naruto sedikit tidak suka dengan keinginan Hinata yang satu ini. Dia dan Hinata saling mencintai, lalu apa yang salah? Bukan berarti cinta mereka terlarang hanya karena Naruto adalah Dosen Hinata kan? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hal itu?

Pada awal mereka memulai hubungan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto memang menuruti keinginan Hinata untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Awalnya Naruto sedikit mengerti posisi Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman jika orang–orang di kampusnya mengetahui hal ini. Tapi lama–lama hal ini benar–benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Lalu Yamanaka itu mengajakmu berbuat apa lagi?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Kami hanya bertemu dengan beberapa teman baru." ucap gadis itu pelan.

Naruto bukanlah seorang posesif yang suka mengekang kebebasan kekasihnya. Namun, bertemu dengan beberapa teman baru, jika ada nama Yamanaka Ino di dalamnya akan berbeda maknanya. Gadis Yamanaka itu merupakan salah satu mahasiswinya juga, setidaknya Naruto tahu seperti apa seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Seharusnya kepulangan Naruto dari perjalanan dinasnya menjadi kejutan bagi gadis itu. tapi semua rencananya kacau ketika Shikamaru menghubungi dirinya dan bilang bahwa Hinata tengah berkumpul di _club_ bersama teman–temannya dan beberapa pria.

"Hinata, lama–lama aku lelah jika seperti ini." gumam Naruto itu sembari memijit pelipisnya. Hinata tersentak mendengar pernyataan pria itu. Apa Naruto bosan dengan hubungan ini? Dengannya?

"Kita harus segera mengakhiri ini Hinata," ucap pria itu lagi. Mendengar hal itu membuat jantung Hinata berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Melihat Hinata masih diam membuat Naruto mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pria itu memandang kekasihnya. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan wanita itu. namun rasa marah dan cemburu kini lebih menguasai dirinya. Naruto menggeram pelan.

"Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka ini Hinata." tegas Naruto.

"A–aku minta maaf Naruto– _kun_ ," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Aku hanya pergi bersama Ino dan yang lainnya, hanya sekedar mengobrol."

"Mengobrol dengan laki–laki sialan itu?" bentak Naruto, membuat tubuh Hinata tersentak. Kalau sudah begini, Hinata hanya akan diam dan berakhir dengan menangis. Naruto tidak suka itu. Dia benci melihat Hinatanya menangis.

Lagi–lagi Naruto menghela nafas. Dia benar–benar lelah. Mungkin sedikit istirahat akan menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Aku sangat lelah," putus pria itu, "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar." katanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar tidur Hinata. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam diam.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya. Naruto bukanlah pribadi pemaksa. Dia akan mencoba mengerti Hinata. Tapi untuk hal semacam ini, Naruto memang sedikit lebih sensitif. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ini adalah salahnya, dia harus segera menyelesaikannya. Perlahan gadis itu bergerak, melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dapat ditangkap oleh lavendernya itu adalah kegelapan. Lagi– lagi pria itu tidak menyalakan lampu di rungan itu. Samar–samar Hinata dapat melihat siluet tubuh kekar itu berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Naruto– _kun,"_ lirihnya, tidak ada jawaban. Hinata melangkah mendekat, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya dengan menyalakan penerang di ruangan itu.

Benar saja, pria itu tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang, jari kecilnya menelusuri garis rahang pria itu. Samar–samar Hinata bisa mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Jika dipikir–pikir Hinata sangat merindukan pria itu. Selama dua minggu Naruto di Sapporo, selama itu pula mereka berkomunikasi hanya sebatas telfon atau pesan pendek.

"Maaf." lirihnya. Gadis itu membelai rambut milik kekasihnya, "Aku sangat menyesal."

Belum ada jawaban dari pemuda itu membuat pikiran Hinata sedikit kacau. Ini petama kalinya Naruto mengacuhkannya begitu saja. "Naruto– _kun_." ucapnya lagi pelan. Tersirat permohonan dalam nada suara Hinata.

Mata pria itu tetap terpejam, namun tangan kekarnya menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka kini berbaring bersama, saling berpelukan. Sentuhan Hinata terlalu kuat menguasainya. sentuhan–sentuhan kecil itu dapat membuatnya menggila.

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu," gumam Naruto dengan suara serak, "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Pelukannya mengerat, membuat Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, itu sebabnya aku bertingkah seperti ini," ucap pria itu lagi, "Membayangkan kau bersama pria lain membuatku gila. Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi."

Naruto dapat merasakan anggukan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Kepala gadis itu mendongak mencoba melihat wajah Naruto. Kini Hinata dapat melihat biru safir itu balas menatapnya. Tangan kekar itu membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Ada kilatan tak biasa dari tatapan itu, dan Hinata menyadari hal itu dengan jelas.

"Aku merindukanmu," Naruto berbisik dengan jemarinya masih membelai garis wajah Hinata. Jarinya membelai wajah Hinata begitu perlahan. Wajah Naruto perlahan mendekat, kemudian memagut perlahan bibir mungil yang begitu dirindukannya. Keduanya saling mencumbu melepaskan kerinduan yang tertahan cukup lama. Pagutan itu terlepas setelah keduanya membutuhkan udara. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Naruto kembali bergerak, mengecup leher milik gadis itu. Membuat erangan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hinata," bisik pria itu, "Aku menginginkanmu. Sangat menginginkanmu."

Bisikan Naruto dipenuhi hasrat dan kerinduan. Hinata merengkuh kepala pria itu dengan begitu gugup. Ini bukan kali pertama bagi mereka, tapi rasa berdebar tak bisa Hinata hilangkan sama sekali.

Keduanya saling merengkuh, saling berbagi, saling menyentuh. Naruto begitu menginginkan Hinata, dan gadis itupun merasakan hal yang sama.

…

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing–masing. Tubuh polos mereka saling berpelukan, tertutupi selembar selimut tipis. Naruto mengusap kepala kekasihnya lembut, sesekali mengecupnya pelan.

"Hinata…"

"Hmm?"

"Menikah denganku ya?"

Kalimat itu membuat Hinata sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Menghantam pelan dagu Naruto, membuat pria itu sedikit meringis. Kalimat itu cukup mengagetkan Hinata. Dirinya tahu jelas Naruto mencintainya. Tapi Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakannya saat ini. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati Hinata. Dirinya masih kuliah, orang tuanya mungkin tidak akan setuju.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata," ucap Naruto, seolah membaca keraguan Hinata, "Aku ingin semua orang tahu kau adalah milikku. Aku ingin berbagi segala hal denganmu."

"Ijin ayah tidak akan kau dapatkan dengan mudah."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Namikaze," balas Naruto percaya diri, membuat Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin ayah akan marah, atau memukulmu," kata Hinata lagi.

"Kutanggung resikonya," balas Naruto pasti.

"Mungkin–"

"Oh, ayolah Hinata," potong Naruto, " Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku. Apapun itu resikonya. Bahkan jika kau menolaknya sekalipun."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Prianya memang bukan sosok romantis, tapi selalu dapat meluluhkan hatinya. Pria itu teramat mencintainya, Hinata dapat merasakannya. Dirinya pun sangat mencintai Naruto, sama besarnya dengan cinta yang dimiliki pria itu.

Yah… Mungkin sudah saatnya semua orang tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah milik Namikaze Naruto.

 **End.**

 **Halo minna! Saya Newbi di 'dunia' ini. Pasti masih banyak kesalahan dalam 'tulisan' ini. Menenrima saran dan kritik bahkan flame (yang berdasar) dengan tangan terbuka.**

 **Arigatou..**

 **Starlight**. **Jr**


End file.
